Opps, I did it again!
by artemisia6699
Summary: Little Nagi is not that innocent. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Inside Brad's office, Farfarello plays with his knife while Nagi searchs for BoA concert on the Internet with Brad's computer. "Found it!" Nagi smiles and claps his hand. The new BoA concert! The concert that all teenage boys longed to see is only a click away!

Nagi starts downloading the concert when Brad and Schuldig come in the office. "Hey, what are you two doing here?" Brad asks.

"Nothing much." Nagi answers. The way Nagi's big bright eyes looking at Brad is so adorable Brad can't help but pats Nagi's head.

"You better not be looking for Omi in MSN." Brad says.

"What are you so worry about? It's not like Omi will ever go out with me again…" Nagi says. Last time Nagi sneaks out to watch Couching Tiger Hidden Dragon with Omi, Brad goes to the theater and drags Nagi out of the place in front of everyone.

"Omi is a Weiss. Weiss and Schwartz don't mix. Remember that, little one. I don't want you talking to him." Brad warns.

"I'm not talking to Omi. I'm just looking for a concert, okay? Relax." Nagi pouts cutely. Even when he pouts, he looks more adorable than a little bunny. Schuldig sits down next to Nagi and hugs him.

"Why don't you and I go out and have some fun. Meet a real guy instead of that Weiss kitty. We can go out and be bad…learn about sex…" Schugdis says.

"I'm being bad. I'm downloading free J-pop events from illegal channels….and I buy bootlegs animes and movies from Hong Kong. And I Don't Like Sex." Nagi says.

"Come on, Nagi. How can you not like sex? Do you want to grow up to be a stuck up boring man like Crawford?" Schuldig says.

"Just because I don't have sex with anything with 2 legs I walk into doesn't make me a boring man." Brad says annoyed.

"Quit arguing about your sex life with a boy between the two of you." Farfarello says to Brad and Schuldig. Nagi licks on a lollypop and says, "Don't worry about it. It doesn't bother me."

"Come on, Crawford. When is the last time you get laid, huh?" Schuldig asks.

"That's none of your business." Brad retorts.

"You're just saying that because you can't get lucky even if you try. You probably won't know what to do if I get a hottie to your bed." Schuldig grins.

"Just because you're horny and you slept with half the population of the city doesn't make you an expert on sex." Brad says to Schuldig.

"I will pretend I didn't hear that. I know you're just jealous of me." Schuldig smirks.

"Me, Jealous? Men and women were begging me to bang them when you were in diapers." Brad flames.

Nagi yawns bored. The boy takes out a lollypop and says cutely, "Farfie, will you like a lollypop?"

Farfarello licks his knife and says, "No, thanks. I'm good with my knife."

"You know what, you're right. You're much older than I am. Maybe that's why you can't get it on. You're too old." Schuldig yells at Brad.

"If being old means I have better taste woman, then yeah. I rather be alone than be an inexperience, insecure and desperate fool like you. I don't need go and beg everyone for sex and jump on anyone who will say yes just so I can feel worthy. I'm better than you and I know it." Crawford yells back.

"Even a fool can tell I'm ten times hotter than you will ever be! I can out-bang you any day!" Schuldig says.

"Out-bang? Is that a word?" Nagi asks in between of licking his lollypop.

Farfarello answers, "it is according to Ricky Martin."

"You can set yourself on fire and you will still be not as hot as me, Schuldig." Crawford shouts.

"Fine! Let's settle it right here. Farf can be the judge." Schuldig says.

"I'm not going to have sex with the two of you." Farfarello says.

"Come on, Farfello, are you scared of us?" Schuldig smiles.

"I'm not scared!" Farfarello says.

"Finally!" Nagi shouts cheerily. He takes the CD he burnt out of Brad's computer and heads to the TV room. BoA concert, on big screen TV! "Wait til I tell my online buddy!" Nagi grins.

"Nagi, why don't you stay and watch us?" Schuldig asks.

O.O


	2. Chapter 2

"I think I know enough about having sex, thank you very much." Nagi says. 66

"Come on! Don't be shy, Cutie. This is gonna be totally unlike anything you learn in Health Class." Schuldig grins at Nagi.

"It's okay." Nagi tries to leave but Schuldig stops the boy.

"You want to be the best, you have to learn from the best. Stay and watch."

"I rather watch teletubbies before I watch you and Farf get it on." Nagi says.

"Come on, boy." Schuldig mutters.

"Fine, I will stay and watch if that will make you shut up. This might be entertaining." Nagi says.

Schuldig pulls Farfarello up and kisses him. Nagi crosses his arms and sucks the lullypop inside his mouth. Soon, clothes are flying and Farfarello's shirt lands over Nagi's head.

"….." Nagi pulls the shirt off his face and continues to watch.

Farfarello doesn't want to admit it, but Schuldig is good.

"See, you never know what great sex is until you try the best." Schuldig grins as Farfarello pants harshly.

"Oh, please." Brad says.

"And you can do better?" Schuldig asks Brad.

"Watch and learn." Brad says. The leader of the Schwartz walks up to Farfarello.

Nagi just watches and sucks his lollypop.

Brad soon finishes working Farfarello. The silver-hair Schwartz has to admit Brad is very good too.

"Well, which one of us is better?" Schuldig asks Farfarello.

"Care if I give it a try?" Nagi says. Brad and Schuldig looks at the little boy.

Nagi says to Farfarello, "don't get too loud."

"What do you mean?" Farfarello asks the boy. Nagi just grins and starts to get at Farfarello. The Irish screams, "Oh hell!"

Nagi grins. Farfarello's screamings get louder and louder. Brad and Schuldig's eyes almost pop out of their sockets. Nagi just smiles as sweet and cute as ever. "This is fun." Nagi chuckles.

"No fucking way, that boy is like a freaking banging robot!" Schuldig exclaims.

(Come on, Schuldig! Nagi sits there listening and watching 3 men going on about sex without flinching, you should know the boy is about as innocent as Bridney Spear. O.o)

"NO! STOP! DON'T! HELP!" Farfarello keeps screaming and screaming for mercy, but Nagi does his impression of an energizer bunny and just keep going and going and going and…well, you got the picture.

The sofa and the rest of the room are shaking now. Farfarello is struggling like mad. "Nagi! Stop! You're killing him!" Brad shouts. Nagi pouts cutely and says, "fine!"

Nagi does a big finish that makes the sofa collapses. Farfarello screams so loud that people on Mars can hear and then goes into shock. Nagi gets up and says, "that was Sooooo NOTHING…."

"Farf, you alive?" Brad asks. Farfarello opens his mouth but nothing comes out.

"He lost his voice. He won't be able to talk for about a week. I warn him not to get too loud." Nagi says.

"Should we take him to the hospital?" Schuldig asks. Farfarello is shaking and twitching on the floor.

"Nah, he is fine. He'll stop shaking in a couple of hours. Just don't expect him to walk for next couple of days." Nagi says casually.

"You did this before?" Brad asks.

"Not for a while. Not since I got that 2 girls in the hospital. I think one of them is in a coma and the other one is dead…" Nagi says, still looking as sweet and cute as ever.

Schuldig blinks. Even with the telepathic power Schuldig can't tell if Nagi is telling the truth or messing with his head.

"I need more." Nagi says as if he is a kid wanting candies.

O.O


	3. Chapter 3

"You just banged Farf into a jellyfish!" Schuldig shouts.

"So? You two tired him out before me! I need more!" Nagi says. The two older Schwartz tries to run but Nagi uses his power to hold them down.

"I thought you said you hate sex." Brad says.

"I do hate it. But I need it and I can't stop myself." Nagi says.

"You two should be able to take me…I think…" Nagi mutters.

"Let me go!" Schuldig and Brad screams.

"Stop complaining! You two are the one who get me all excited in the first place." Nagi says as he gets on his two teammates.

For the next couple of HOURS, screaming and banging noises echo the whole mansion of the Schwartz. Oo

Ken is sweeping the floor of kitty in the house when he sees Nagi walks in. "Hey, Nagi." Ken smiles.

"Hi, Ken-Kun. Is Omi here? I want to see if Omi will like to go and watch Kung Fu Hassle with me." Nagi asks.

"He will love to go. Give me one second, I will go get him." Ken walks to the back. The fangirls in the store are disappointed to see Ken disappeared; but they are happy to see a cute eye candy like Nagi is there for them to look at.

"Is he Omi's boyfriend? How adorable! I bet he blushes when he goes out with Omi! Innocent school boys are so prescious…" The fangirls giggle.

Nagi just smiles to the fangirls. Omi gets out from the back of the store and says, "hi! Nagi!"

"Hey, ready to go?" Nagi says.

Omi nods to Nagi and then says to Ken, "I feel bad I leave you here all by yourself, Ken-kun."

"Don't worry, I can handle the store. You two need cash?" Ken asks.

"I have money, thanks." Nagi says.

"I wanted to see that movie for so long! I just wish Brad and Schuldig will not come to the theater and made you leave like last time…." Omi says.

"If Crawford and Schuldig come you two just call the store. I will ask Aya and Youji to chase them away." Ken takes out his cell phone and gives it to Nagi.

Nagi shakes his head and says, "It's okay. Brad or Crawford will not able to COME for a long time. They're recuperating from something."

"It is serious?" Ken asks.

"Nah. They just won't be walking for a few days."

"Are you sure they're going to be alright?"

Nagi smiles sweetly, "Yeah, I know from experience."

Oo The End


End file.
